


Good Morning

by Kigichi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigichi/pseuds/Kigichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward was not a heavy sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph/gifts).



> This is my first time writing porn, so sorry for any oddities you may find.

Grant Ward was not a heavy sleeper.

Growing up sleeping meant that he was vulnerable and easily caught off guard, which usually ended in pain. He learned at an early age to wake up to the slightest sound or movement, less he be met with a fist or a bucket full of water poured over his head.

When he was a teenager, all alone except for a gangly pup for company, sleeping meant risking the hours in which he could hunt, or risk losing his catch to some of the more brave wildlife that surrounded him. An hour past a certain point could mean the difference between a full belly or empty traps, so he learned quick to wake with the sun, or at the soft sounds of life coming from anything other than the dog by his feet.

By the time he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. the smallest whisper or change in surroundings would have him up and alert in seconds, an ability that saved his life more than once. Sleeping meant danger, as far as he was concerned, and he avoided it whenever he could afford to, only laying his head down when he absolutely had to.

So when he felt a soft pair of lips press to the sharp line of his shoulder blade and all he did was groan ad shift, Ward remembered how much his life had changed over the past year since being welcome back onto the team, and into a certain member’s arms. 

“Grant?” A soft voice whispered, the heavy pressure he had not noticed before shifting and settling down on his hips, the soft lips speaking into his skin skimming over to press down against the back of his neck. “Grant, are you awake?”

Grunting softly, Ward shuffled slightly, getting his head back into a comfortable position on the soft pillows beneath him before going still again, unwilling to give up the sweet grasp of sleep for the sirens call coming above him. Usually that sweet voice could pull him to attention no matter where it was coming from, but this morning all Ward wanted to do was pull the blankets back up and not move. The bed was warm; the body above him even warmer, and the sense of peace surrounding them was lulling him back down for another few well-earned hours. Last night’s mission had not been an easy one and it had left them all exhausted, barley able to undress before falling into bed.

Another small movement above him, and the warm weight on his hips shift down to his legs, the insistent kisses trailing slowly down his back, pressing shows of love into the sensitive flesh, sending a small shiver through him when they paused at the dip of his spine. He was waking up more now, finally able to feel what his mind had been stubbornly ignoring before. The sheets were down further than he originally thought, the very top settled over the swell of his backside, the heavy blanket that had been over them the night before half crumpled onto the floor, and forgotten in his bed-mates haste to wake him up.

Shuffling again, Ward let out a small groan, practically whining when another kiss was set onto him. “Fitz…”

Laughing softly, the man above him leaned up again, pressing a quick, noisy kiss to the side of his neck, laying down over the spans of his boyfriends taller form. “It’s about time! I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes now. You sleep like the dead, do you know that?”

He didn't, he really didn't. The news of his normally swift instincts failing him sent a shot of shock through the specialist. He could not remember the last time he had slept through anyone’s attempt to get his attention, especially not for ten minutes. Shuffling slightly, absorbing this new knowledge, he didn't notice Fitz had moved until a the sheets were pulled away completely and a brush of cool air wafted over his warm skin, a trail of hot kisses scaring away the cold before it even had time to settle over him. His neck inhale was less sleep filled and Ward finally realized what _else_ he had been missing while he was asleep, pressing insistently against his leg. “Fitz…”

“Shh, just relax. I’ll take care of everything, okay?” Waiting for Ward to settle, Fitz could not stop the smile from forming when the specialist didn’t even hesitate to relax back down onto the bed, the strong legs under him parting slightly, offering. He loved when Ward was like this. Normally when they did this it was all fast kisses and hard touches, Fitz usually ending up on his back or sitting up with Ward’s body moving in smooth, sensuous waves above him, bringing them both to a shattering release before Fitz even knew what was going on. He loved it.  
But he loved these moments even more. Those times in between the desperation and the _need_ when he could just take him time with the body under him, until he had Ward practically mewling out his desire. It made him feel powerful, reducing one of the world’s most dangerous men down to bare instincts, but more so, it made him feel honored, knowing Ward trusted him enough to give him the power to make him fall, knowing he would catch him on the way down.

Shuffling back once more, he settled between Ward’s spread knees and leaned over once more, hands trailing down his sides to cup the hard muscles of his thighs, lifting them up, biting back a grin at the muffled whimper of need when Ward realized exactly what was about to happen. Leaning back over, he gently grasped Ward’s wrists and brought them together, pillowing Ward’s head onto his arms, rubbing his flank as a reward when Ward remained in position before moving to his legs and spreading them out a bit wider, the body under him shuffling and adjusting to remain in position. “Good, just like that. Just relax and enjoy this, okay?” He grinned the same time Ward snorted. They both knew that Ward would not be relaxing for long once Fitz got started.

Moving back slightly and running his hand down the smooth spans of Ward’s back, Fitz leaned down and got to work.

When they first started doing this, it was Fitz that first brought up the concept of rimming. He would have had to of been blind to not notice how sensitive Ward was, how beautiful he had been the first time Fitz had slid a few fingers inside of him, begging for more from the smooth glide of a lube slick thumb over his stretched rim, and again when Fitz was actually inside of him, tight and trembling on the edge before he had even bottomed out.

So he went out, did some research, and brought up the suggestion to his lover, who agreed right away. Ward would have said yes to anything Fitz had offered, though, so he had made sure Ward had a safeword in mind in case it got to be too much for him or he changed his mind.

He needn't have bothered.

Ward had come after the first few strokes, practically wailing out his pleasure for the entire Bus to hear, his voice thick with need as he begged him to do it again. And again. And again.

Needless to say, Fitz was more than happy to oblige, and took every opportunity thereafter to get Ward onto his back or his hands and knees as often as possible.

Staring down at the shaking form under him, he decided to start slow, a small nip to each of the pale globes in front of him enough for a small gasp, the sound bleeding into a groan when his tongue chased the sting. Thumbing the small marks, he used his knee to spread Ward’s legs wider, tongue lathering a wet stripe up from ball to tailbone, grinning at the soft whimper he got in return. “Always so responsive.” He murmured, washing away Ward’s response with another flick of teeth, thumbing his cheeks apart to dip his tongue in and swipe across the dark furl of his hole.

“Fitz!” Gasping sharply, Ward felt his hips cant up against his own free will, chasing the sensation with a needy groan, needing more.

“I got you…” Spreading his cheeks further, he dipped his tongue back down, letting out a moan of his own when his tongue lathered over the small entrance again, rubbing at the soft crinkle of skin, feeling it relax under his mouth. He would never get enough of this. After a few more swipe of his tongue and he slowed down, ignoring the disappointed groan above him in exchange for slowly pushing past the tight curl of muscle, forcing it open and slipping his tongue in as deep as he could, chuckling when he felt more than heard Ward cry out.  
After that it just got easier, Ward relaxing as much as he could under the insistent thrusts, his whimpering pleads turning hoarse with each sharp thrust, voice growing in pitch when he felt Fitz’s tongue shove deep and curl, legs shaking. “Fitz…Fitz _please!_ ”

Thrusting his tongue one last time, Fitz sat back up and leaned over to the bedside table, yanking the drawer open and pulling out the small bottle of lube there. It took only a second slick his fingers up and slide two into Ward’s wet hole, kneeling back down and shoving his tongue between the thrusting digits, the next cry muffled as Ward bit down onto the sheets.

Pulling his tongue back, Fitz sat back and slid a third finger in, thrusting and stretching all three, searching for the spot he knew would break Ward apart. It took only a second until Ward tensed, his moaning scream getting lost somewhere in the sheets. “There we go. God, it never stops amazing me how beautiful you are like this Grant. Always so open and responsive.” Rubbing his fingers down once more, he pulled them free, patting Ward’s thigh when he let out a disappointed whimper. “Onto your back, love. I want to watch you when we do this.”

Scrambling to obey, Ward flipped himself over and spread his legs once more, cock red and heavy against his thigh, fingers twisting into the sheets to stop himself from reaching down to stroke himself. Canting his hips up, Ward groaned at the sight of Fitz’s head tossed back, hand working along his own hard length, coating his cock with lube. “Come on, Fitz, come on.” He wiggled again, rocking and moving across the sheets, spreading his legs wide. “Get in me, I want to feel you.”

Pulling his hand back from his cock, Fitz wiped his hand clean on the sheets, gripping Ward’s hips and tugging him down so he was settled between him, transferring one of Ward’s legs onto his shoulder to spread him wider. “Lift your hips up, there you go. Thank you.” Sliding a pillow under Ward’s hips, Fitz only took a second to line them up, pressing forward with a deep groan, cock sliding easily into the well slicked hole, stilling once he was fully inside, balls pressed against the reddened bites he had left earlier.

Head tossed back Ward gasped into the open air. He loved this, the feeling of being filled, taken and full. Hips still rocking, he whimpered softly at the small sting that came with the first initial push and let himself settle for a moment, adjusting to the thick length settled inside of him, nodding once the sharp burn bled away into a low thrum of need. “Okay, okay move.” Reaching up he pulled Fitz down in for a deep kiss, tongue fucking deep into his mouth. It was a filthy kiss. He loved it. Pulling back, he gave the soft lips against his a nip. “Didn't you say you would take care of me?”

Stealing one last kiss, Fitz nodded and leaned back just enough to pull out until only the tip of his cock remained inside, keeping his eyes trained onto Ward’s face when he slid back in, fast and sharp and at the angle he has memorized months ago, the sharp cry worth every second he had to wait. Moving again he adjusted his grip on Ward’s hips, kissed at his calf, and set a pace he knew would make them both happy, the loud moans and whimpers spilling out from the man under him sending a wash of heat through him with each thrust.

Under Fitz, Ward had lost what little control he had over his volume. Loud gasps and cries punctured the slap of skin filling the small bunk, hips arching up and thrusting back to meet Fitz’s own, hands gripping the sheets tight in an effort not to grasp himself and end this too early. “Fitz! Fitz, Fitz, Fitz, _Fitz!_ ” Choking on air, Ward released one hand, reaching up to tug at his own hair, his voice growing breathy and cracking with each hard thrust. “Ohhhh…. _fuck!_ Oh fuck, please Fitz!”

Laughing, Fitz leaned forward again, teeth branding marks across the skin of Ward’s chest, grinning when the bite to his nipple was echoed with a sharp whimper. “You are going to wake everyone up.” He admonished with a playful tut, letting out another laugh when Ward yanked on his hair. “It’s okay, love, nothing they have not heard before.” Peeking up, he smiled when he saw the red flush across Ward’s cheeks, leaning up to kiss the trail of it, ending with another deep kiss, hand slipping between them to wrap around Ward’s length, swallowing down his cry when he began to stroke the pre-cum slick skin in time with his thrusts.

Reaching up to grasp Fitz’s hair, Ward kept their mouths pressed together, letting the scientist taste his cries as he felt himself nearing the edge, body shaking and bucking back harder, chasing the heat that was running through him. A few more thrusts and Ward was right there, hovering over the edge. All it took was Fitz’s thumb twisting over the head of his cock and he was coming, head slamming back against the pillows, the chocked off wail of his lovers true name echoing between them as white overtook his vision before dimming to black.  
————————————————————————-  
Coming back to himself was a few part process. First his hearing, the soft whispering of Fitz’s voice soothing over him and dragging him back from that pleasurable numbness he was residing in. Next was touch. He could feel soft hands on his sides and hand, kiss bitten lips pressing to the scarred flesh of his wrist, pressing in the promises of love he could hear. The final thing to come back was sight, blinking up at smiling, breathless form of his lover sitting next to him. A small shuffle ended in a sweet ache between his still spread legs and the telling trickle of seed spilling out of him and staining the sheets.

Licking his lips, Ward turned his head and blinked sleepily, moving his hand from Fitz’s grip to pull him down for a soft kiss, letting his lips say what his voice couldn't yet.  
Pulling back after a few seconds, Fitz moved down to Ward’s side, snuggling up to the older man, tugging the fallen blanket back up over them. “Good morning.”

Turning onto his side, Ward pulled Fitz to him and closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Yea, it is.”


End file.
